


Rings Of Red And Green

by Pixelatedperils



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brief cameo from Riddler and other rogues, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatedperils/pseuds/Pixelatedperils
Summary: Poison Ivy and Batman have a chat on their way to Arkham Asylum. Now all Ivy has to do is propose. If only things were that simple.





	1. Chapter 1

    Poison Ivy glared at the back of Batman’s head as they made their way to Arkham Asylum at a breakneck speed. Not only was she in a foul mood after getting apprehended, but the ring she stole was also confiscated. The only thing that would make this night worse was the fact she’d have to she the Joker’s cheeky grin for the next month until she broke out.  
    In a truly petulant display of displeasure, Ivy kicked Batman’s seat. The look the vigilante gave was a look of pure murder and all she could go was smirk. Maybe Harley’s behavior was beginning to rub off on her. She was broken from her musings by the grating voice of Batman.  
    “ Why were stealing from a department store? There was nothing there that would usually spark your, ehem, interests.”  
Ivy retorted with, “ I don't think that's any of your business. Besides I have interests that don't involve flora.”  
    “ Have you been working with Quinn lately?”  
    “No. What makes you say that?”  
    Ivy could barely tell because of all the shadows cast on his face, but she swore Batman was smiling. “ What’s so funny? Having a good laugh at beating up a defenseless lady?”  
    “ Ivy, we both know that you're anything but defenseless. Seductive and temperamental, but certainly not defenseless.” He was definitely smiling at this point. It was honestly pretty disturbing to see the Dark Knight have an emotion on his face besides anger. “ I was just curious because I recently caught Harley Quinn stealing a ring a few days ago. It was an emerald set into a silver band with a few rubies.”  
    The air inside the Batmobile seemed to increase a few degrees in temperature. Or maybe it was just Ivy. “ Oh really? Did she perhaps say what the ring was for?” Ivy wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answers to that question.  
    “ Hmm, I think she mentioned something about a proposal. Then she ranted during the rest of the trip to Arkham about not being able to get the flowers or the dresses in order.”  
    The Batmobile suddenly lurched to a stop, nearly throwing Ivy from her seat. The Asylum loomed before her, mocking her and her failure. The Batman slowly led Poison Ivy into the facility. Before turning her over to the authorities he pulled her aside.  
    “ Perhaps you should talk to Quinn and see what she was planning, she might need your help.” Was he mocking her, or was he just that dumb.  
After that short talk, if you could call it that, Poison Ivy was stripped of her possessions and hustled into one of the ratty prison jumpsuits.  
    The next morning Ivy headed towards the cafeteria for the sludge the Asylum called breakfast. But on her way she was approached by a guard. She continued to walk while keeping eye contact with him. The guard seemed nervous, but continued towards her. “ Um…” He cleared his voice and stood straighter before continuing,” The Batman told me to return these to you.”  
    The guard practically shoved a small velvet box into Ivy’s hands before scurrying off. She was puzzled. What would Batman have of hers? She looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Carefully she cracked open the box to reveal two rings sitting atop the satin insert. One ring was the one she had tried to steal the previous night. It had a bright, red ruby set into the center and an onyx on either side set into a thin silver band. Next to it was another silver ring, but this one had an emerald surrounded by smaller rubies. In an odd way it almost looked like a flower.  
She couldn't help but smile to herself as she slipped the small box into her jumpsuit. Harley would certainly be surprised and Ivy couldn't wait to see her girlfriend’s after she would be the one to propose first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting a few comments I decided to try my hand at continuing the story a bit.

Harley pushed the gray sludge around her plate while glaring at anyone that looked her way. She was definitely not in a good mood. The other rogues were made well aware of that fact, but they didn't know the cause. Harley had been apprehended by The Batman a few days ago and chucked into Arkham with the rest of them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for her mood. 

Riddler, the arrogant man he was, thought he had figured out why Harley was radiating murder. He smiled smugly at the others—which were currently Scarecrow, Two Face, and Mad Hatter— before approaching the usually peppy girl. 

Riddler pushed away Harley's plate of food before sitting down where the plate once was. He leaned forward and made sure to maintain eye contact with her, despite the fact she looked about ready to forcibly remove that smirk from his face. After placing his hand on her shoulder he began to talk in that pretentious tone he used when he was sure he had outwitted someone, aka his usual tone.

“ C'mon, Harley. What's with the sour mood?” He waited a moment to build dramatic tension before he went on. “ I know,” he continued in a sing-song voice, “you miss Joker. I'm right, aren't I? Fret not I'm sure he will-”

The Riddler's speech to inflate his own ego was cut short by Harley's fist connecting with his face. The rogues that were watching on burst into laughter after Riddler was decked. Their mirth was stopped dead as Harley turned her attention to them. 

Poison Ivy entered the cafeteria expecting it to be dead silent as usual. So she was thoroughly surprised by Riddler laying on the floor in front of her while pinching his bloody nose. Then she was able to witness Scarecrow shriek like a little girl after Harley threw her plate at him. Clearly something had happened and she was going to have to fix it, or suffer a headache for the rest of the day.

Guards began to file in as Ivy approached her enraged girlfriend. She grabbed her girlfriend's shoulder before getting thrown on top of one of the cafeteria's dirty tables. A mental note was made that she would need to burn the ugly jumpsuit to properly clean it.

The room became eerily silent and still as Harley and Ivy's eyes met. After a few moments the awkward tension was broken by a soft utterance of “oops.” A guard then helped Riddler to stanch the blood flowing freely from his presumably busted nose. A group of guards then proceeded to lead the other rogues back to their cells before the situation could become escalated. 

Several thoughts ran through Harley's head as she stared down at her now angry lover. Most of those thoughts lead to the conclusion that she would be sleeping on the couch tonight, or whenever she and Red escaped and happened across a place with a couch. Another prevalent thoughts was that Ivy would feed her to that new venus flytrap she had gotten that was definitely big enough to eat someone. Good thing that was in Poison Ivy's greenhouse and not at Arkham, so at least Harley had a few days to say goodbye to everyone. 

Even the as two guards separated them, Harley was stilled lost in her own thoughts. Ivy was beginning to get worried about her. First the violent outburst, now the dead stare. Poison Ivy swore that if Batman did anything to Harley then she would make sure he suffered for days as he was slowly digested within one of her babies. Maybe she could use that new flytrap she had procured. 

As soon as she was tossed back into her solitary cell, Harley flopped onto her bed and proceeded to scream into the pillow. She continued her little tantrum for a bit longer before calming down. An old psychology text about healthy ways to vent frustrations popped into her head momentarily. As if that helped her now, she had bigger problems than that. She just hope that Ivy could find it somewhere in her hedge covered heart to forgive Harley's assault.

While Harley was worrying, Poison Ivy was struggling with her own problems. Now she had to wait at least three days before it would be possible for her to get Harley alone. So she began to plan out the perfect proposal that would surely knock harlequin's boots off.

The next few days passed slowly without much happening. No new inmates were dropped off, no old inmates broke out, even the guards seemed put off by the relative serenity. For Ivy it was a blessing, finally there was some peace and quiet. On the other hand, for Harley it was Hell. 

For almost the entirety of the three days Harley was practically bouncing off the walls with nervous energy. Thankfully she hadn't actually gotten into any trouble resulting from boredom. After rearranging the dust bunnies from smallest to largest for the twentieth time, she was escorted into the recreational area. Time stopped dead in its tracks as she laid eyes on Ivy, three days apart only seemed to make her even more beautiful.

Ivy had noticed Harley standing in the doorway with the guard's hand still holding onto her arm. As soon as Poison Ivy glared at the guard he quickly let go and hurried away to do something that would keep him far away from her. Once Harley's brain came back online she ran towards Ivy with open arms. Before Ivy understood what was happening she had her arms full of Harley Quinn and the words “ Red I missed you so much,” ringing in her ears.

It took a few moments before Harley calmed down to release Ivy from the death grip and let her breathe. The two spent the next hour talking and holding each other close. It was almost perfect, the addition of freedom and Poison Ivy's plants would have made it better, in both of their opinions.

It was only when the recreational time was almost up that Ivy realized she had yet to pop the question. With a few choice words she managed to lead Harley off into a semi-secluded corner of the rec-room. Not wanting to waste a moment more, Poison Ivy knelt down on own knee and pulled the rings' box from the jumpsuit. She took a deep breath before opening the box and beginning possible the most important question she would ever have to ask.

“ Harleen Quinzel, will you be the sunlight to my flowers? With you be the roots to keep me steady and strong? I promise to be your red queen in your deck of cards if you'll be the black. What I'm trying to say is... Will you marry me?” 

Harley looked down at Ivy with adoration in her watering eyes. Her words came out shaky, but filled with indescribable joy. “ Red...,” she took a deep breath before continuing, “ I-I..thank you.”

Somehow Harley managed to turn an interesting shade of red before hiding her face in her hands. She leaned against the wall and let out a loan groan as Ivy tried not to laugh at the small slip up. “ I suppose I can take that as a yes then?”

“ Shut up, Red. I love ya, but please leave me before I die of embarrassment.”

Poison Ivy removed Harley's hands from her face before kissing her cheek. “ You can't die yet. How would I be able to survive without my little ray of sunshine?”

A small chuckle slipped from Harley's lips as she recovered from her embarrassing moment. “ You're right. I couldn't possibly leave behind my Poison Oaky all alone.” She was briefly interrupted by Ivy's groan at that old nickname. “ That was all very sweet, Red, but was the line about cards really necessary?”

“ Well, I figured it would have been worse if I only used plant metaphors,” Ivy's nervous explanation was thankfully stopped by Harley hugging her tightly.

“ It's alright.” Harley held out her left hand so Ivy could slip on the silver ring. 

As they left the small secluded area, Harley couldn't help but admire the ring. She then began to concoct a plan to retrieve the ring that had been confiscated by the flying nuisance. A small glint from Ivy's left hand caught her eye before she got into thinking too deeply. Upon closer inspection Harley noticed that Poison Ivy was wearing the exact ring that she had picked out. 

For the rest of the day Harley couldn't think about anything but how perfect her girlfriend—well, now fiance—was. Ivy and Harley were completely inseparable, even more so than usual. At dinner Ivy saw from the corner of her eye, that money changing hands and Riddler looked even more pissed off than after he got punched. 

Poison Ivy looked forward to hearing Harley babble on about the little intricacies of wedding planning, like the decorations or the guest list. Ivy knew two things, she was absolutely head over heels in love and they were going to have a spring wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give criticism or leave prompts. I would like to try writing for this pairing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is very much welcomed.


End file.
